Wisemon
Current Background Before meeting Taiki, Wisemon lived in a book which traveled the world in-between the zones, studying Digimon and the Digital World. Normally, he would faint from hunger because he was wrapped up in his studies. Wisemon learned about Taiki's "Can't Turn My Back phenomenon" after meeting him, sacrificing his book to help save his friends from Arkadimon. Although it seemed like he had died, Wisemon actually moved into Taiki's Xros Loader, joining Xros Heart as he sets up a new laboratory to study Taiki. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 1' Wisemon first appeared in the Bio Gate World inside his book, falling from the sky and crashing into a hospital in the city of Inaba. There, he encountered a few others, including Marik and Raine. While Marik was weakened, Wisemon had grabbed him and dragged him into his book. Inside the book, he had Marik chained up. When Marik came to, Wisemon was examining the Millenium Rod that Marik held. However, Marik managed to convince Wisemon to hand the rod to him, which was a fatal mistake. Marik used the rod to mind control Wisemon, and therefore free himself. After that, Marik summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra, which caused alot of damage, including leaving a large imprint of its foot in the ground. After that, Marik fled, and Wisemon traveled with the group to the Avenger's Mansion, where they stayed for awhile. Events went out of control once more, with a few of the Dark Signers attacking, and therefore, managed to send a few people to the Shadow Realm. Wisemon was unaware of this. After the Avenger's Mansion collapsed, and his book was destroyed in the process, he traveled off, to where he found himself at the Tower Library. Wisemon decided to leave the Tower Library after spending some time reading up on the books contained within. During his travels, he tripped and fell, landing on top of Marik, or rather, Yami Marik. Marik, assuming he had the Millennium Rod, demanded that Wisemon give it back. However, Wisemon did not have the item and informed Marik that, as well as saying he does not know who has it now. Afterwards, Wisemon was met with Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Rosalina. He was already familiar with Dorulumon and Cutemon, who were both Digimon, and Rosalina was a new friend. The group traveled back, with everyone on Dorulumon's back, fidnign it faster to travle that way. On the way back to the Comet Observatory across the Sand Zone, they were confronted by a Skullscorpiomon, which Dorulumon took out with little problem. The group managed to reach the Observatory, and had stayed there since. Wisemon spent majority of his time recontructing his book. 'Arc 2' Wisemon was in the library in the Comet Observatory, working on constructing the Xros Loader. He had been using the knowledge he had obtained from being inside Taiki's Xros Loader in order to build it. However, a Digimon cannot use a Xros Loader, and he would have to rely on someone who is human to use it. Originally, it seemed likely that he'd give it to Rosalina. During the time he spent in the library, he was attacked by a Skullscorpiomon. Although it was the shoulder, he was hit by a Poison Tail, which proved rather fatal since it left some poison in his body. Around the time he was attacked was when a new ally appeared, a keyblader by the name of Ventus, or Ven for short. After the Skullscorpiomon were dealt with, Ven had gone off to Inaba to find an antidote. Sundown Kid and Eve appeared at the Observatory shortly after. After Ven returned and Wisemon was cured of the poison in his system, The Comet Observatory went under attack. Metal heads came flowing out of ships and into combat, with Omega, with dark eco inside him, in command. Omega had come to kidnap Rosalina. At one point, Omega used his powers on Wisemon to overright his program, and use WIsemon to attack the others. Sundown Kid shot Wisemon in the shoulder ad snapped him out of it, but also knocked him unconcious. Strangely, Omega vanished and the Metal Heads retreated. After that, the group decided to head to Inaba to hide Rosalina, should who ever sent Omega come to try and kidnap her again. The group stayed at the Amagi Inn for the night. During their stay, Wisemon talked to Sundown and ask if he'd like the Xros Loader. Sundown said he'd be interested, although he might not be able to work it, as he is more familiar with using guns. Wisemon requested permission to scan his gun. Sundown seemed to be okay with that and Wisemon scanned his gun. Wisemon planned to modify the Xros Loader into the form of the gun. The morning after that, some of the group met some other new people, such as Jak and Daxter and Young Link. Intrigued by Daxter, Wisemon picked him up and attempted to examine him, though Daxter was fighting his way out of Wisemon's grip, all the while calling him names. After that, Wisemon left to Zaphias with Jak, Daxter, and Young Link. They stayed outside its walls and set up the tent for the night. Wisemon went to work on modifying the Xros Loader again and was able to complete it, taking the form of a gun Sundown would be familiar with. Using a transporter he had built and stored inside his book, he sent the Xros Loader gun to Sundown, who had a transporter device that Wisemon gave him. Wisemon and the others were confronted by the Zaphian Knights, being questioned if they were from a guild. Wisemon questioned them back asking what the guilds are, and said that he does not believe any of them are in a guild. 'Arc 3' During the past three months, Wisemon left Zaphias after talking to the knights there, leaving a communicator device for Jak and Daxter, should they ever need to contact him. The communicator's design is similar to the ones Ballistamon made for Xros Heart in the Digital World. Wisemon traveled off to Inaba to find Sundown and the other Digimon. Upon arrival in Inaba, he came across the Pawnchessmon at tha Amagi Inn. He stayed there awaiting for Dorulumon, Cutemon, Sundown, and Eve to return. He was able to talk with the Starmon and Pickmon there, as well as Knightmon who had also stayed at the inn. Unfortunately the Xros Loader gun Wisemon made was still in the room Sundown stayed in, but he supposed he'd return. When Sundown returned with the others, and received the Xros Loader Gun, Wisemon and the others went inside the Xros Loader and had stayed with Sundown. The group chose to remain is Inaba, taking care of any bounties or jobs the Inaba police would post. Wisemon emerged from the Xros Loader when they were in the Sand Zone, noticing that Kiriha was in this world with his Digimon if Blue Flare. However, the battle didn't last quite as long after Knightmon and Dorulumon attempted to attack, Kiriha and his tema vanishing in the cloud of sand. Not only had Kiriha disappeared, Eve also seemed to disappear as well. Vanitas appeared shortly after. Wisemon vanished after the battle began, along with the other DIgimon. Wisemon finds himself falling, though he didn't fall far, as he landed on the ground, or it looked like solid ground. After surveying the area, he looked over the edge near what appears to be a dock, finding out that he is on some sort of floating island. 'Arc 4' Wisemon had reappeared after his book fell from the sky over Inaba, hitting Yusei on the head. There were some mixed and hostile reactions when he emerged from the book, however, there was no conflict as he did not appear to be a threat. He found himself outside Junes, which seemed to be under attack. During the battle, Wisemon had met with quite a few, including Marcus and his Digimon partner, Agumon. As well as Vivi and Dante. He remained with this group until he battle ended. Shortly after, the entire town of Inaba had mysteriously disappeared, everyone falling into a field of pillows. Wisemon landed himself headfirst into the pillows, having Marcus and Agumon pull him out. Strangely, with the disappearance of the town, Vivi and Dante seemed to have vanished. Even stranger, was that Inaba reappeared, Wisemon finding himself before Junes, which appeared undamaged, as if nothing happened to it. That was when he found Vivi, who seemed to have just come back from wherever he had gone. Wisemon then rejoined the others that were with Yusei, who was trying to activate the Chaos Gate to get to Neo Domino City. Thankfully, they were able to gain access through the gate and arrive to Neo Domino, finding themselves in a battlefield as giant robots attacked. Vivi remained at Wisemon's side, as Marcus and Agumon jumped into action. Though the robots seemed to have retreated, and Wisemon, along with Vivi, Marcus, and Agumon, by themselves. Personality Wisemon is very curious and knowledgeable. He tends to have a habit of wanting to dissect or experiment on things that intrigue him. Abilities Wisemon has a few abilities that are worth noting. First of all however, he possesses a book, where he stores his lab in. He often goes inside his book to study or experiment. Only Wisemon can go in and out of the book, and only Wisemon can let others in or out of the book. Wisemon has two known attacks, which are Eternal Nirvana and Pandora Dialogue. *'Pandora Dialogue': Repeatedly preserves the opponent's attacks within space-time, then plays them back at high speed. *'Eternal Nirvana': Imprisons the opponent within the Space-time Stones for an eternity. Wisemon has other abilities. Wisemon is able to scan people and objects to gain information. He typically does this in order to gain access to programs, or scans things containing information that can't be deciphered through normal means. He can also scan a person and determine their weaknesses, however, the opponent would have to be still in order for Wisemon to do a full scan. With the fact that Wisemon is very knowledgeable and able to study things, he is capable of constructing things after he has studied the objects and how they are made. Once instance is the fact he was able to make a Xros Loader, using the information he gathered while inside Taiki's Xros Loader.Category:CharacterCategory:DigimonCategory:MaleCategory:AnimeCategory:Avacnela